In the construction industry, various objects including, for example, pipes, duct work, and conduits among others are hung from support beams within a structure. Typically, a c-clamp or similar device is attached to the support beam and a hanger, such as, a strap, chain, cable, or bar stock is in turn attached to a bracket and extends downward from the support beam for attachment to the object to be supported by the beam. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,621 shows a bracket designed specifically for use with a beam having a c-shaped profile where the bracket generally has a reverse c-shaped profile with a boss extending downward from its top portion to engage an interior surface of the beam. A bolt extends through the lower leg of the bracket toward the boss to clamp the lower portion of the beam therebetween. A chain is then hung from the lower portion of the bracket to support an object such as fluorescent lights from a bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,088 shows another example employing a traditional c-clamp that is fastened to an extending portion of a beam, where the c-clamp includes a threaded bore through which bar stock having at least a threaded end is attached to the c-clamp. To prevent loosening of the stock or the clamp during seismic activity, an additional strap is provided that attaches to the beam over the clamp and is secured to the bar stock by a nut.
Still another example may be found in PCT Publication WO 03/073574. In this example, a c-clamp is used in a cable support system. The c-clamp is attached in a traditional manner and provided with a bore through which the support cable is received. To adjust the length of cable, the body of the c-clamp may include a spring loaded breaking mechanism that is biased towards a position that holds the cable but may be released by the installer to adjust the length of the cable.
A major drawback of existing construction hangers is that the installer must be able to reach the beam with his hands to attach the bracket to the beam. As a result, the installer is often placed in the precarious position of standing at the top of a ladder or scaffolding must be erected to allow the installer to work at the appropriate height. In some instances, the installer may have to remove a ceiling to gain access to the beam, or assemble additional structural members to support his load. To that end, it is desirable to have a construction hanger including a bracket that may be positioned and attached to the beam while the installer is in a position below the beam.